The List
by juem87
Summary: Asher makes plans for the holiday season.


A/N: Originally posted on AO3.

* * *

Pulling her softest blanket across her lap while snuggling down into her overstuffed couch, Michaela lets out a sigh of contentment. Quiet surrounds her as she takes the time to appreciate finally having her apartment all to herself. She can do as she pleases—sing loudly and off key, dance around in her underwear or watch one of the sappy Hallmark movies that she would never admit to loving—without a soul to pass comment or judge.

She chooses to study, lifting the first textbook off the pile stacked beside her. Highlighter in hand, she opens the book and readies her mind to delve into the world of criminal law. Before she can immerse herself, though, a knock sounds at her door, disturbing the bubble of peace.

Annoyed, Michaela heaves herself off the couch, her blanket becoming a shawl around her shoulders. She glances through the peephole, and isn't surprised by the sight that greets her. Asher has always had the uncanny ability to show up when his presence is undesired, though the thrill that passes through her hints that he isn't entirely unwelcome. Michaela glares at her body's reaction. She may have admitted to liking him, but she refuses to fall head over heels like with the others.

Another knock startles her, and she opens the door.

"I made a list," is his greeting as he enters her apartment, gracing her with a kiss to the cheek and unfolding a sheet of paper along the way.

"Of the defenses we can use in the Jackson case," Michaela assumes already greedy for what he holds in hand.

Asher pauses, the look on his face incredulous as she snatches the paper from his grasp.

"No, of everything we're going to do this Christmas." He speaks slowly, the excitement draining from his voice. His lips turn down in response to her frown. "Come on, Mickey, Annalise said we don't have to work that case."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Michaela asks. Her frown deepens as her arm falls to her side, paper still in hand.

That rejuvenates his smile.

"It's cute… Plus you told me you'd kill me if I called you Kay Kay or Chaeley-Poo, so I thought it'd be a safer option."

There's a childish tint to his voice, and Michaela gets the impression that he'd pinch her cheeks if he wasn't afraid of how she'd retaliate. She contemplates it, doing something immature like stomping on his foot or plucking his forehead, but opts to use her words instead.

"I have to study." She changes the subject, shelving the nickname discussion for a time when her books aren't calling her.

"No, you don't. We're on vacation!" He waves his arms in the air, flailing for emphasis after having finally taken the time to remove his jacket. "Not everything has to be about school and work, Michaela." He stresses her name by drawing out the syllables.

Rolling her eyes, Michaela glances back at the list.

"I'm not building a snowman with you."

"Of course not," Asher replies, goofy smile forming across his face, "We're building a snow family with a two snow parents and three little snow babies."

She snorts, and the smile drops. His shoulders sag, and just that instantly his demeanor changes, holiday cheer melting away to sadness.

"Please, Michaela." His eyes turn desperate, and she's reminded of the time when he called her his family.

"Fine," she says, voice softening. "If you let me study for two hours, I'll watch a Hallmark movie with you." It's number eight on the list, and she knows for a fact a new one is premiering tonight. She had planned on watching it as a reward for an evening spent studying, but he didn't need to know that.

"Deal," Asher exclaims. "I'll go make hot chocolate." He picks up a bag she hadn't noticed he'd been carrying and heads towards her kitchen.

Smiling at his giddy retreat, Michaela returns to her spot on the couch. She considers the rest of the list before resuming her studies. The list actually isn't bad, and it's sweet that he went through the trouble. They'll have to negotiate on some things though. There's no way in hell she's chancing any of her coats being ruined while making snow angels.


End file.
